cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Helena (Movie)
Helena, also known as Cyborg 0010, is an antagonist that appears in the 1967 film Cyborg 009 Monster Wars. She is an amalgam of the characters Helena and Helen, as well as bearing the "0010" codename. Appearance When disguised as a civilian, Helena appears as a girl with long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. She wears a silver tiara with a large red gem in the center, a white-and-red striped shirt, a blue scarf, and pink jeans. She has sparkling blue eyes, although unlike her manga counterpart, visible sclerae can be seen. After unveiling herself to be Cyborg 0010, Helena reveals that her ponytail is a false extension and rips it off, revealing her hair to actually be short and spiked up. She continues to wear her tiara, but also wears a belted white gown and sheer cloak, along with golden armbands and wristbands, red earrings, and a necklace with a large, red diamond-shaped pendant. In Ishinomori's artwork for the "Monster Wars" mini-comic that accompanied the Asahi Sonorama drama album, he interprets this Helena's civilian disguise a bit differently, in not having her hair change but instead having her design copy that of the Yomi arc's Helen character, down to the starfield jumpsuit and tiara of red gems. Personality Helena first appears to be a kind and innocent girl, who insists upon tagging along with the team to help them fight Black Ghost. Howvever, her presence hides shady motivations. She forms an attachment to Joe over the course of the film, finding herself unable to kill him and feeling regretful of causing him harm and getting the rest of the team captured. Abilities It is unclear how much Black Ghost had physically remodeled the girl that would become 0010. The only notable ability she displays would be the lasers that she fires from a golden ring. History Joe and Francoise had encountered Helena in a car accident, and managed to rescue her and bring her back to Dr. Gilmore's base. They intended for Helena to stay behind there, but Helena had stowed away with the team on the Dolphin and insisted that she too wanted to get revenge on Black Ghost, and claimed that the organization was responsible for killing her parents. However, after the team made it down into Black Ghost's underground base, Helena disappeared and the team was alerted of a "Cyborg 0010" that would attack, as well as having to fight the 0011 twins. Suspicious events had also occurred during their travel, including the Dolphin's ultra-sonic wave defense system having broken down due to someone pulling the power plug. After the battle against the twins, Joe managed to find Helena and angrily confronted her on his suspicions of her being the spy cyborg, and she revealed that she was in fact 0010. Joe would rescue her from a fissure in the ground, but would feel betrayed and angered at Helena for her purpose in being a spy. Although she had infiltrated the team for the purpose of destroying them, she ultimately changed her mind and decided to atone by saving Joe instead of killing him after he had wound up injured, and assisted him in Black Ghost's lair in his attempt to free the rest of the team, telling him to destroy the robot Achilles' heels to defeat it. Helena was ultimately mortally wounded by the Black Ghost soldiers' gunfire and the Black Ghost Leader's laser due to her betrayal, but managed to free the team from their jail cell with the last of her strength. Joe and the others were forced to leave her body behind in the exploding base, after she had given them information on an escape rocket that they could board. Notes *This version of Helena would later be briefly referenced in the "Deep Space" manga story, as a one panel in-joke by Ishinomori: Joe encounters a shape-shifting woman in a dream sequence, who has the ability to take various forms of what she believes would please him most. Along with morphing into Francoise and (an assumed image of) Joe's mother, she takes the form of this Helena, as well as the form of Princess Tamara, who had appeared in the then-recent film "The Legend of the Super Galaxy". *The "Monster Wars" take on Helena also appears in an original piece of color artwork based off the "Deep Space" arc, although Ishinomori depicts her as red-haired instead of blonde. Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Black Ghost Category:Antagonists